Staying with Joe
by PLM1991
Summary: Norrie and Joe have a connection and she would like to embrace it and spend as much time as she can with him, that is if Carolyn will allow it.


I am just back in the bizz of writing. My kids are just getting back to school and my triplets are in kindergarten, gosh im old. I have A LOT of kids I don't own anything at all. My friend and I were talking about this show and I came up this.

Norrie, after checking to see if Carolyn would allow her to, rushed down the hall way of the Macalester home to the front of Joe Macalester bedroom door. Carolyn and she had spoken about this, her staying with Joe. "Mom" she had said "the dome says that me and Joe are connected I some way, what if its saying we are sole mates, I mean since mom passed I have been feeling like why waste time I have with him now. I feel like I need Joe, like I have felt half my whole life and he makes me not feel that way. He makes me feel whole, please mom" "I know how you feel" Carolyn had answered "about the other half part, that's how your mother and I felt about each other. So, yes you may stay with Joe". As Norrie smiled and picked up the duffel bag she had been living out of for the past week, Carolyn had realized her baby girl was growing up. But she was smart, she had learned and important lesson about spending time you can with the ones you love. She knew Norrie loved Joe, though with the talks she had with Norrie, she only liked him.

Now Norrie was standing outside Joe's door, thinking back to three days ago, when Joe had confronted her. He had approached her saying "nor, we need to talk". She had closed the book she was reading, smiling up at him as if to give him permission to continue and patting the porch beside her, inviting him to sit down, which he gladly took.

"Do you know that you are a giant tease, but the way that you kissed me against the dome" she stared at him, wanting him to continue as he wiped his obviously sweaty palms against his pants "that was the last straw" he continued which Norrie had met with a look like a lost puppy, cocking her head to the side a little when Joe continued. "That day, I told myself that I would tell you the truth, but then your mom passed and it would have been rude to talk to you like that while you were grieving." She had smiled, hoping she knew what he was getting at "so here it is; I don't think the dome is the only thing that connects us because I like you, like so much, it hurts me not to tell you."

She had smiled at his nervous grin, the one that the longer she didn't respond the lower his head got until it was hung, like a toddler caught with his hand in the cookie jar. This was until; she had grabbed his cheeks and guided them swiftly to her lips, instantly connecting the two. Her lips mashed against his and she finally understood. She understood the romantic songs, the concept of two people fitting perfectly together. This kiss wasn't like the last couple because now, it wasn't about the dome or anything; it was about the connection they have, like how they always fit together. Like they always had, how she fit right under his chin when they were watching a movie or how his hand seemed to fit like a puzzle in hers.

Norrie smiles to herself still staring at Joe's door, the one covered in old, faded planet stickers and a big red wooden J. She starts to think back to the day before when she and Joe were talking about her mom "I just don't want to forget her, I am still just mad. Mad at the dome for taking her away from us." She had told Joe, as they were sitting on the swing in the barn that Joe and Angie had played on when they were kids. Joe had looked her in the eye, which was not hard to do since she was sitting on his lap. "It is no one's fault but, even though I didn't know your mom well, she really loved being a doctor, and she would have died again to let new Alice in the world." She had smiled at him and kissed him slowly. As they pulled away Joe had said "do you want to go see little Alice?" she had nodded and they had walked to Harriet's house hand in hand.

Harriet had answered the door, baby Alice in a pink dress and bow. She had smiled at them "what are you two doing here, come on in" Harriet had said to them. As they walked through the door, seeing a very messy living room with baby supplies everywhere, a car seat in the corner, a swing in the middle of the room. "We just wanted to see little Alice, since we haven't seen her in a little while" Joe answered her. "Well, I was actually going to come and talk to you two" Norrie had looked at her questioningly, "I wanted to ask you to be Alice's godparents" Norrie and Joe had stared at her, then all three of them sitting on the sofa. " you two were so helpful after I gave birth, Norrie, you checked up on Alice after she was born, Joe, you were the one who helped me the first two nights. Getting up with her when I was unable to, the original reason for godparents was because if the parents passed, the child would go to them." Harriet had explained. "But why would you want Alice to go to us if you pass?" Norrie had questioned

"Because you two are so clearly made for each other and the way you both helped me with her, you would be great at raising a child." She had explained "can we watch her for a while, you can take a nap" Norrie had asked as Joe looked at her questioningly. "Would you, for like two hours" Harriet had responded "ya, it's not like we have anywhere in a while right" she had smiled, and handed them the small baby in pink, and walked to her bedroom. After a half an hour of watching the child, Norrie had thought to herself, this is what I want, a family with Joe. He was so good with her holding her hand rocking her while walking in circles in the living room.

The flashback had ended and Norrie now felt full of confidence, walking into Joe's room, seeing him on his computer, but as soon as the door closed he looked up at her smiling at her, putting his laptop, now closed on the floor. She put her duffle bag down, and being in her pajamas already, climbed into bed with him. "What are you doing in here?" he questioned her "I realized something" as he looked at her intrigued. "I realized that I love you and I don't want to waste a second not being with you" she told him. His face was shocked but it then lightened and he responded "I love you too" and as if this tragedy of the dome had become a fairytale, he turned off the light and wrapped his arms around her. For once, she was happy, and she wasn't looking ahead because now she didn't want to look in front of her or behind her she wanted to look next to her, where Joe was holding her hand and they were figuring this out together.


End file.
